


Waiting Forever For You

by IndigoMoon22



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoMoon22/pseuds/IndigoMoon22
Summary: Growing up with the Skulduggery Pleasant books, my baby gay heart never thought Valkyrie would have a girlfriend. It only happened in my dreams.But now it's a reality!This is a celebration of Valitsa's relationship and them just being cute and hot together ❤
Relationships: Valkyrie Cain/Militsa Gnosis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Waiting Forever For You

Rain lashed against the window and whispers of wind sent shivers down Militsa's spine. Washing up was her turn tonight. But then it was every night. She had no-one else to share this mundane responsibility with. Well, except when Valkyrie stayed the night. 

She wanted so badly for her to stay every night. Militsa liked staying at Valkyrie's, but there was always a draft by the front door and every room felt too big. Militsa liked cosy spaces. Somewhere she could snuggle in the corner with a devilishly soft blanket wrapped around her.

She looked out at the darkness outside and those shivers returned to her. "Boy, am I glad to be inside."

Two strong, warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist and her neck tingled as it breathed in Valkyrie's lips. 

"Maybe you could get inside me later" Valkyrie whispered behind Militsa's right ear.

Militsa threw the sponge into the sink and spun around. She wrapped her lower arms around Valkyrie's neck. "Oh, can I now?"

Valkyrie kissed her softly, then kissed Militsa again with a little more power. "If you would be so kind. Maybe you could teach me something new."

Militsa's eyes widened and she smirked. "Things are getting very interesting."

"Why don't you let me do the rest of that. Sit down. Relax."

Militsa tilted her head and then grabbed Valkyrie's hand. "Maybe I want you to help me relax."

Valkyrie laughed. "Just say the word ma'am and I'm all yours."

Militsa pulled Valkyrie's waist into hers. "Enough words." Her hands found Valkyrie's face and her lips found Valkyrie's lips. A slight moan escaped those lips and then hands were grabbing at belt buckles and zips became unzipped until there was no more space between them and they could feel the warmth of each others skin. 

A stillness filled the room. Heavy breathing, Valkyrie lifted Militsa into her arms and Militsa wrapped her legs around Valkyrie's waist. They fell against the wall, using it to their advantage. Militsa squeezed her thighs and pulled on Valkyrie's hair. Their kisses became wetter, tongues interlocking, Valkyrie traced her fingertips down Militsa's belly button, further down until she reached the opening she was searching for. 

Militsa gasped and tightened her grip. The sensation coursed through her blood, electrifying every part of her.

"I love you, Val."

Valkyrie stared, just long enough for her hand to stop moving. She held Militsa up with her left arm, just staring and then she smiled. "I love you too, Mils."

Militsa stroked the side of Valkyrie's face. "Are you crying?"

"No, I'm just happy. These are happy tears."

"I love seeing this side of you. It makes you glow."

"Shh, you," Valkyrie teased.

Militsa raised an eyebrow, "make me. "

Valkyrie grinned and slowly started moving her hand again. Militsa moaned into Valkyrie's ear and then they fell to the floor. 

Valkyrie's phone buzzed. Valkyrie stopped for a second, groaned into Militsa's shoulder.

"You better answer it. It might be important."

Valkyrie looked at her gorgeous, kind, selfless, loyal, brave and funny girlfriend and shook her head.

"Right now, the only important thing to me is being with you."

Tonight was for Militsa. Saving the world could wait.


End file.
